Only 999,999 Left
by Val127
Summary: Fluffy ride of the Hogwarts Express for George and Alicia. *Finished* sweet mini-fic!


**Only 999,999 Left**

George stood by the train, waiting.  He glanced at his watch, saw the time, and frowned.  What was she playing at, being this late?  Didn't she know that the Hogwarts Express waited for no one?  Who would sit with him in the compartment if she wasn't there?  He didn't think he could handle Fred and Angelina together without her.  

Suddenly the air was knocked out of him as two arms encircled his middle.  "Uf!" he exclaimed from the shock.  He whipped around and saw a very pleasing sight.  Alicia Spinnet stood looking up at him, as freckly as a Weasley.

"You made it!" he shouted, pulling her into a big hug.  He picked her up off of the ground and spun around a few times.

She laughed as he set her down.  "Of course I made it.  Three minutes to spare!  Where is everyone?" she asked, looking around.

"Fred and Angelina are already in the compartment.  It's sickening the way they are acting.  You should see it.  I didn't think I could deal with them for the entire ride so I got us another compartment.  All to ourselves," he told her proudly.  For once the Weasleys had arrived at Kings Cross in enough time to secure a few compartments for their friends.  

"Excellent," Alicia said, grabbing George's hand.  "I don't think I could deal with them either.  Angelina sent me owls all summer talking about 'Fred this' and 'Fred that'.  It was disgusting.  Was Fred as bad?"

"Worse," George told her as he picked up her trunk with his free arm.  Playing beater for the school definitely had its advantages; he had no trouble at all.  He began to lead Alicia through the chattering crowd to the compartment.  "At least you didn't have to live with one of them.  It was horrible."

"I bet.  Do you need any help with that?" she asked George, referring to her trunk.

"Hey, the school's best beater isn't helping you with your trunk for nothing," he joked.  "I expect full payment for this!"

"And how, Mr. Best Beater, am I going to repay you?" Alicia asked, fluttering her eyelashes at him in a sarcastic manner.  

"Right here, baby," George said, pointing to his check.  "I want a kiss for every stone this thing weighs."

Alicia laughed.  "Well then the ride to Hogwarts might be very busy.  I think the trunk weighs about a million stones."

George stole a sideways glance at her, "Hey, I'm not complaining!"

Alicia leaned towards him and pressed her lips to his check.  "All right!  Only nine hundred, ninety nine thousand, nine hundred, and ninety nine left!" she teased.

"That sounds about right to me," George told her.  He led Alicia into the empty compartment, sat down, and pulled her into his lap.  "This way you can have easier access for those nine hundred, ninety nine thousand, nine hundred, and ninety nine kisses."

Alicia kissed him again.  "Make that nine hundred, ninety nine thousand, nine hundred, and ninety eight!"

"Alright, how was your summer?" George asked as Alicia slid off his lap.  She crossed to the other side of the compartment and settled herself across from George to see him better.

"It was great!  Except from all those Fred-filled letters from Angelina," she joked.  "I went to Italy with my mum.  She seems to think that I need culture.  Who knows…"

"That's awesome, Alicia.  Better than my summer," George replied.

"What did you do all summer?" Alicia questioned.

"Quidditch mostly.  Which was fun, don't doubt me," he added, seeing the appalled look on Alicia's face.  "But it was Fred, Ron, and I for most of the summer.  Harry came at the end.  Still, hard to play with only four people.  Fred and I really just hit bludgers at each other, trying to block them.  Fun, but it got dull after a while.  You play any Quidditch?"

"Yeah.  Not as much as you, though.   Did you hear that Angelina's captain?" Alicia watched George lay down across the seats.  He put his hands under his head and nodded.  She continued, "Well, I kind of expected it.  There weren't that many people to choose from."

"Are you disappointed that you aren't captain?" George asked her, turning his head to look at her.

"No.  You?"

"No."

They both were silent for a while.  Just when Alicia thought that George had fallen asleep, he got up, walked over to her side of the compartment, and lay down with his head in her lap.  "Thanks," he said, grinning up at her.

Alicia rolled her eyes but didn't move.  She watched the countryside roll by for a few minutes.  She made to get up so she could move and let George sleep without a pillow.  However, George rolled onto his side and buried his face in Alicia's stomach.  He put his hands around her waist and muttered, "Oh, Katie…"

Alicia just about fell out of her chair.

George, however, continued.  "You were so good, baby.  That was amazing…"

"GEORGE WEASLEY!  WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING WITH KATIE BELL?" Alicia yelled.

George looked up at her… and burst into laughter.  "You should see your… Oh god… That was priceless…"

Alicia glared down at George and did the next think that came to her mind.  She reached out and tickled George.  She grabbed at his sides, his knees, his arms, any part that she could read.

George fell with a loud "thump" to the ground but Alicia didn't let that stop her.  She drove down too and rolled around on the ground with him.  After a few minutes of fierce battle, George was laying on top of Alicia, his head a few inches away from her face.

"Oh!  Who is the master now?" he gloated.

"Get off of me!" Alicia demanded; George was cutting off her air supply.

"No! Not until you say who the master is!" George told her, grinning down.

"Get the hell off of me!" Alicia shrieked.

"Who's the master?" George asked in a very annoying voice.

"George Weasley, yo-"

"Good enough for me," he said, rolling off of Alicia.  He lay next to her.  He grabbed her hand and brought it to his mouth.  "You can now always remember that this hand was kissed…" he kissed the hand, "by the MASTER!"

Alicia rolled her eyes and looked over at George.  "Alright.  You totally had the advantage of weighing about twice as much as me."

George looked over at her with mock hurt written on his face.  "Twice as much as you?  Are you trying to tell me I'm fat?"

"Oh yeah," Alicia grinned.  She rolled onto her stomach and lifted George's shirt.  She grabbed the tiny bit of skin that surrounded George's abdominals.  "See, look at this!  What's that American saying?  'If you can pinch and inch you're overweight!'  This is ever so totally an inch.  You, my dear George, are overweight!"

"Overweight?  Overweight?  I'll give you overweight!" George pulled up Alicia's shirt so that her own stomach was exposed.  But he bent his head down and blew hard against her stomach.  The action produced the odd noise that almost sounded like an elephant.

"George!" Alicia screamed.  She sat up, kissed his check and said, "Nine hundred, ninety nine thousand, nine hundred, and ninety seven!"

George looked over at her and gasped, "Only nine hundred, ninety nine thousand, nine hundred, and ninety seven?  How will they ever last till we get to Hogwarts?"

Alicia smacked him lightly.  "I think you'll just have to find some way to deal!"

"Deal?  I don't want to deal!  I want kisses!  Now!" George grabbed her in an overly dramatic fashion, bent her over his legs and kissed her theatrically.  "Raspberry lip-gloss?" he asked.

"Yes," Alicia told him, smacking him again.  

"I like it," George replied, winking.

"Alright, George.  Get up before I do something that we'll both regret."  Alicia stood up and pulled on George's hands.  He jumped up, sat down on the seat, and pulled Alicia down next to him.

"Excited for school?" he asked, leaning his head against her shoulder.

Alicia leaned her own head against his and nodded.  "Yeah.  Should be good to go back.  Are you excited?"

"No and yes.  No because it's school.  Yes because it's school," George answered in his unusual confusing manner.  

Alicia, however, understood.  "I know what you mean.  It's school.  Better than being dragged around thirty three historically significant places in Rome in two weeks!"

"Thirty three?" George asked, sounding horrified.

"I know!  Thirty three!  That didn't even include the ice cream shops!" Alicia responded.

"You do mean to tell me that ice cream shops didn't qualify as 'historically significant'?" George sounded indignant.

"Not according to my mum.  But granted, I got off easy.  When she took my older sister years ago, they only had a week to do thirty three 'historically significant' places.  I remember when they came home they wanted to die their feet hurt to bad," Alicia laughed.

"I went to Egypt once, did you know that?" George asked Alicia.

"You mentioned something about it… Didn't you try to lock Percy in a tomb?" Alicia tried to recall.

"Yeah, pity it didn't work…" George trailed off.

"Pity," Alicia agreed.  

"Hey look!  There's a cow!" George shouted, looking out the window.  

Alicia glanced out at the passing countryside.  It really was quite beautiful.  She leaned up against George, smiling when he put his arm around her shoulders.  It would have been a pity, she decided, had Fred locked George in a tomb.  She kissed George's check.  Only nine hundred, ninety nine thousand, nine hundred, and ninety six left.  

*   *   *   *   *

A totally random story that came to me at 11:30 at night.  Where would we all be without our flirting partners?  Gotta love George!  Review please! 


End file.
